¿Amistad?
by BolitaLand
Summary: Te odio weón... Yo igual boludo. Pésimo summary D: -ideas acabadas- Yaoi, intento de Lemon es un ArgentinaxChile. Están advertidos D:


**Disclamier:** Por desgracia... Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hidekaz, aunque basicamente, ahora no utilizo sus personajes (?) son pura obra de mi imaginación y de algunos dibujos de DA.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, intento de lemon, groserías de Benjamín (Chile) mucha gayosidad de Diego (Argentina) (?) &... nada más D:

Nota: Solamente, me inspiré en esos intentos de canciones, o sea el reggaeton D: también en algunas villeras... Dios santo, en fin xD siempre me gustado el ArgentinaxChile *u*

¡Antes! les dejaré un "glosario" de jergas chilenas, ya que no todos saben.. o__o

_Weón: Amigo/Tonto/Estúpido/Etc, no tiene significado LOL  
Weá: Cosa  
Aweonao: Estúpido  
Qlo/qla: Culiao o Culiá, ya saben lo que significa 3  
Chucha: cresta  
Fleto: Gay  
Piscola: Esto no es jerga pero por las moscas XD es licor.  
Flaite: Pandillero, persona que habla MUY mal. Ejemplo: ¿Quí te pá loco'h? ¿Estai chorizo aweonao de mier...? te voy a cortarte la yugular, etc LOL  
Cortarme uno: Cortarse un testiculo LOL  
Caña: Lo que pasa después de emborracharse D: dolor de cabeza, etc.  
Paja: Flojera_

_Boludo: esto es de Argentina si (?) y es lo mismo que weón xD_

* * *

_-Te odio… weón  
-Yo igual, boludo_

_Siempre era la misma weá, todos me dejaban y me hacían ver como un triste weón. Al principio todo era bonito, cuando era pequeño el viejo Mapuche-jiji cuidó de mi y de mi hermana Patagonia, pero luego, Patagonia creció y dejó de visitarme y ni loco voy para el sur a cagarme de frío, bueno, me quedaba a ese viejo… lo iba a visitar, le pedía consejos, aunque nunca me dice niuna weá, y si habla, dice porquerías en mapudungun y claro, como buen chileno que soy le digo si a todo lo que dice… aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dice… En fin, mapuche qlo, una vez le pedí consejos cuando Estados Unidos me dio la espalda por el Allende y tenía la embarrá y que me dio… ¡UN PUTO FRASCO DE VASELINA! y después, para completar el cuadro lo sorprendo hablando con el fleto de Argentina, claaaaroo~ como esos dos se entienden, puro tomar mate los weones. Al menos en ese tiempo seguía siendo "amigo" de Argentina… porque ahora, el muy perla me dejó con agua fría*_

Me encontraba sentado viendo como corría mi gallina, mi interior decía "¡Vamos Benja! ¡Anda a corretear a esa gallina! Pero me daba tanta paja hacerlo… estaba cansado por ninguna razón, o talvez si lo estaba, con todo esto de que nadie de mi país está conforme con los futuros presidentes y la vieja qla* no deja de fastidiarme o anda más amorosa porque hasta marzo del 2010 gobierna… es tan simpática, aunque muy feminista la weona.

Estaba ahí sentado de lo más bien, viendo como la gallina corría y picoteaba a veces el suelo cuando derepente escuchó una canción "Modélame así, Dame ahora tu mejor pose" contesté enseguida, ya que me daba rabiar el pensar a que no fui a carretear el fin de semana pasado...  
-Aló, ¿Con quién hablo? –En mi celular salía como Número privado, me imaginaba que sería la Bachelet, pero no era voz de una vieja cincuentona… era una desagradable voz, una voz que me ponía los nervios de puntas… ¿Para que chucha me llamaría?- Ah, erí tú…  
-**¿Eh? Pero mirá que sos mala onda, yo llamándote y vos respondiéndome así, ché, si que sos malagradecido **  
-Tú eres el único malagradecido aweonao… -dije con un tono triste pero lo arreglé enseguida, osea, ¡Era Chile! No puedo mostrarme débil, en especial frente a ese…- Además, aprende a hablar, se dice "Yo" no "Cho"*  
-**Vos sos la peor persona para decirme como debo hablar, sos un garabetero, no tenés clase ché.**  
-Te callas o cuando te vea te dejo sin cocos…  
-**Como vos digás, querido~ en fin, te llamaba para decirte que iré para allá**  
-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE MIERDA!? –grité tan fuerte que de seguro la gallina le dio un paro cardiaco.- **Lo que acabás de escuchar Benjamín, iré para allá con mi jefe y de paso, iré a tu casa.** –Prefería cortarme uno que ver la cara de hueco de Diego, a parte, ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre? – Haz lo que quieras weón, ven si quieres y ojala que te pase algo en el camino. –Me respondió enseguida, cada vez que le hablaba así me respondía con alguna mariconá.- **Como quisieras que me pasara algo, claro, sería lo conveniente para vos, así me cuidás, me das de comer, me cambiás de ropa y aprobechás de hacerme cosas ché. **–Quise golpearle, pero por desgracia estaba al otro lado de la Cordillera, no respondí a lo que dijo ya que…- Ah, chao weón, ahí nos vemos… -Le dije sin ánimos y le corté enseguida sin esperar una despedida.

Siempre era así, siempre nos tratábamos así, claro, desde que tengo memoria… aunque ahora que recuerdo durante los años de 1814 y algo el O'Higgins se llevaba muy bien con el San Martín, para mi que los dos eran fletos, pobre O'Higgins, tenía que ser mejor amigo de un Argentino*. En cambio, yo odiaba a este weón… ¿O no?  
-No mientas aweonao, admite que te encanta ver partidos o ir a carretear con él  
-Cállate… -Le dije a mi… ¿Rulo parlante? Nah, era mi conciencia… creo… ah ya ni se.

El argentino nunca dijo cuando vendría, pero un día, mientras dormía placidamente y claro, andaba con mucha, DEMASIADA caña… no debí tomar tanta piscola ayer… entre sueños escuché que golpeaban la puerta de mi casa, me encantaría que la Pancha* supiera ladrar y echar a todos esos weones que me vienen a molestar, pero siguió insistiendo, no lo pesqué, intenté seguir durmiendo… luego de un rato dejo de inchar las pelotas y pude dormir en paz… no por mucho tiempo…  
-¡¡Pero mirá que sos vago che!! Son las 14:24 de la tarde y ¿Vos seguís durmiendo? No podés ser más flojo  
-Cállate weón de mier… -Espera… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Un acento argentino? No, Mapuche-jiji sálvame!! Conociendo a Diego de seguro me violará~… No, no era tiempo de esto, me senté de golpe en mi cama y lo miré frunciendo el seño- ¿Qué haces acá?  
- ¿No es obvio? Te dije que vendría y vaya bienvenida que me das…  
-Nunca me dijiste la fecha…  
-Claro que te lo dije, te mandé una postal informándote  
-¿Una postal? ¿Todavía existe eso? Ni siquiera me he fijado en mi correo, es más, rara vez lo hago… A veces me pregunto como nunca me llega una cuenta de luz o agua… o gas –le miré muy picado.  
-De seguro Mapuche-jiji se encarga de ver las facturas y luego le dice a tu jefa que las pague, pero mirá, agradecé que estoy acá ché -¿Agradecer? Debía de estar muy loco si le agradecía algo a Diego. Cuando lo miraba con mi mirada de "Flaite de 4ta" me percaté que este se encontraba a gatas sobre mi cama, y para peor… muy cerca de mi cara, no pude evitar sonrojarme y decirle alguna que otra cosa- ¡Q-Qué haces fleto de mierda!  
-Solo mirándote ¿Acaso no puedo? –me besó la mejilla y le respondí:- Te cuento que acá en Chile los hombres somos tan, pero TAN machos que ni besamos a nuestros padres y si lo hacemos, es muy raro, aparte, nunca besamos en la mejilla a otro weón, no seai fleto oh –le dije levantando una ceja…

_Siempre_ jodida palabra, siempre era lo mismo, cuando lo veía siempre le insultaba… nunca lo trataba bien y aunque me duela admitirlo, a veces él se merecía ser bien tratado pero no… nunca lo trataba bien, _siempre_ lo trataba como las weas. _Siempre_ que luego que lo trataba así me comenzaba a besarme, partiendo por mi boca y terminando en mi entrepierna… pero pucha que me gustaba que me hiciera eso.

Esta vez, fue diferente, ya que fue en la cama, no mierda, no dejaría que ensuciara mi cama, además, siempre lo hacíamos en cualquier lugar, recuerdo que una vez lo hicimos en un baño público… juro que nunca más lo hacía ya que en ese baño público justo había entrado un senador de la Michelle… si me descubría quedaría la media cagá… Espera… ¿Qué mierda estoy hablando?...

-¿Qué te sucede Benjamín?  
-Nada… -miré hacia un costado, dándome cuenta que me estaba sacando mis boxers apretados.  
-Sabes, aún no entiendo por qué usás boxers tan apretados…  
-Moda weón, acá en Chile usamos los pantalones de pitillo. Tenemos estilo, no como tú. –le miré de reojo, no quería que viera mi cara sonrojada. No me respondió nada, solo me sonrió con su típica sonrisa de ¿Cumbiero?

Colocó su pierna muy cerca de mi miembro, y comenzó a desbotonarme mi camisa, de seguro estaba pensando ¿Acaso no te quitás la camisa aunque sea después de una fiesta?, no me importaba lo que me dijera, rápidamente me sacó de mis pensamientos, me mordió mi tetilla, la cuál se estaba erizando y se erizaba más al estar dentro de su boca solté un ligero gemido ante esto y levanté un poco mi pierna izquierda mientras que con mi mano derecha recorría su ya desnudo torso, tenía muchas cicatrices… weón estúpido quien lo manda a pelear con Inglaterra o con otros países más poderosos que él… Con una de sus manos tocó una cicatriz muy vieja, la cuál no se quería desaparecer de mi abdomen, no mostré ninguna sensación, siempre tocaba esa cicatriz como si le gustara o algo.- T-Te juro que algún día yo estaré arriba –le dije sonrojado- Soñá Benja, eso nunca pasará –Me respondió sensualmente, ¡Jodido seas Diego! Odiaba cuando me miraba así.

Sus caricias solo comenzaban, rápidamente la mano con la cuál tocaba mi cicatriz descendió para tocar mi trasero, salté un poco ante la sorpresa de entre todas las cosas gays, esto lo encontraba lo máximo, que un cabro te toque la raja… iba contra mis principios… ya no lamía mi tetilla ahora me besaba todo mi torso, la otra mano que tenía libre recorría todo mi cuerpo, de arriba abajo yo solo movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro por la excitación, qué manera mas agradable y desagradable de despertar. Finalmente con la mano que toqueteaba mi trasero sacó los molestos boxers y me avergoncé un poco, ya que estaba algo mojado, de seguro se burlaría el weón. Solo tiró hacia un lado mis boxers y me miró por un momento a mis ojos y luego con la punta de su lengua comenzó a lamer mi pene. Oh mierda, que bien se sentía, ya extrañaba esto, aunque varias minas me lo habían hecho pero no era la misma weá. Me lo besaba de una manera salvaje y sensual, este weón tenía la pura cara de santo nomás, subía y bajaba, en ocasiones lo mordía y eso provocaba que gimiera y que mi cuerpo se estremeciera muchas veces. Coloqué mis manos en su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos con sus castaños cabellos.-Ah… D-Diego… -Levantó un poco su cabeza al escuchar mi gemido, un hilo de saliva se encontraba en su boca unido a la punta de mi miembro.- Como te gustá que te hagan esto ché –Me ruboricé mucho ante esto, pero… ¿A qué hombre no le gusta que se lo besen salvajemente?

Subió para verme directamente a los ojos y decirme en su jodido acento-Preparate viteh, que no me contendré-No le respondí, aunque le dijera que no o alguna otra cosa él no me haría caso. Se sacó sus pantalones y luego sus calzoncillos y los tiró por cualquier lado. Levantó mis piernas para que luego tome con su mano su miembro y lo comenzó a introducir por mi mojado agujero, maldito sudor… entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, a veces tomaba fuerte mi mano a medida que las embestidas aumentaban, no quería admitirlo pero este weón lo sabía hacer… no por nada dicen "Los argentinos son italianos que quieren ser franceses".  
-M-más… si no me dai más t-te irá ahh mal... –le dije "amenazándolo"  
-Como vos querás –Aumentó la velocidad, a veces yo gritaba y gemía por el placer y el dolor, había aumentado endemoniadamente la velocidad, pero me gustaba. Entre los gritos que daba me hizo callar con un sensual beso, inmediatamente quise introducir mi lengua en su boca, lo logré, así nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla para ver quien duraba más, pero claro, nos separábamos al mismo tiempo por falta de aire. Entre los freneticos besos que nos dábamos, pude sentir un líquido blanco correr por mi pene, había llegado al orgasmo.

Estaba disminuyendo, me estaba cansando y él igual, en cuanto se separó de mi llegó se vino, le miré con una cara de "Hubiera sido mejor que eso hubiera quedado dentro mío" o algo parecido, seguidamente hablo, como si me hubiera leído la mente- No hubiera sido elegante haberme venido dentro de vos~ -Jodido acento argentino, y jodido sea él por creerse tan sofisticado.  
-Cuico…  
-¿Perdón?  
-Ya escuchaste weón, eres un jodido niñito delicado.  
-Jajá y vos sos un ordinario  
-Y a mucha honra.-Le miré provocadoramente, pero esto no llegaría a nada, luego de esto dejé que mis párpados se cerraran y caer en el profundo sueño, pero antes… ese argentino me abrazó y se quedó dormido…

_¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Un chileno y un argentino tan juntos?  
-Los argentinos se hacen los grandes por tener a ese Maradona  
-Y los chilenos no admiten que le tienen envidia a los argentinos.  
-Cállate aweonao  
-Después de ti boludo~_

-------------------------------------Extra---------------------------------------------  
-Aún no entiendo porque Chile tiene una gallina como mascota, ¿Por qué es Mapuche-jiji?

- ¿Por qué nunca respondés?

- ¿Qué mier…?  
-Siempre es así, nunca responde niuna weá y si responde, te dará un frasco de vaselina. Mapuches qlos.  
Trutruca Attack!  
-Oh~ así que eso es una Trutruca*  
-C-Cállate Argentina… -Fue golpeado por el Trutruca- MAPUCHE QLO! METETE TU TRUTRUCA POR LA RAJA WEÓN!-se va corriendo-  
-Ché, que educado ¿no?

* * *

Fin =D

Aww me alegro que hayan llegado hasta aquí ;__;!! & antes que se me olvide, Patagonia es la parte sur/austral de Chile, sería una chica & no diré nada más ò__ó también, Mapuche-jiji es del pueblo índigena de Chile, los mapuches. Actualmente siguen viviendo, o.o

En fin, les dejo en claro las siguientes cosas~:

* Argentina era el país el cuál le daba el gas a Chile, pero hace un tiempo dejó de serlo.  
** Michelle Bachelet  
*** Como se habrán dado cuenta los argentinos tienen un acento particular, a la mayoría se le entendiendo "Cho" en vez de "Yo", al hablar marcan harto la Ch.  
**** En esa época Chile y Argentina eran muy unidos, ambos se unieron para sacar a los españoles y poder tener su independencia  
***** La gallina XDDDDD  
****** La trutruca es un instrumento musical Mapuche.

Gracias por leer!!!=D -abraza a todos/as-


End file.
